What Others Think
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Hurtful words, the smell of copper, and a sobbing Raven. Strange how these end up being the best thing to ever happen two two of the Titans.


I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

* * *

What Others Think

Beast Boy slammed the cards down on the table, grinning victoriously as Cyborg groaned. Robin rolled his eyes and set his cards down as well. Then, Starfire tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is this good?" She showed Robin and he grinned nodding.

She set her cards back and Beast Boy began to weep dramatically. Just then, the door opened. The wave of negative emotions was almost solid, and no one was really surprised as the TV screen shattered. Raven had her hood up, robe held shut, completely concealing her. She moved through the room silently and entered her own room, somehow managing to slam the automatic door.

"Um...should we..." Beast Boy trailed off.

"Probably best to leave it alone," Robin said dealing the next hand.

They played in silence, rain starting to fall, and the next few hands passed without a word from Beast Boy, and also no reaction when he won or lost a hand. Finally, he stood.

"I'm going to go check on Raven," Beast Boy said.

He walked out of the room, making his way to hers and stopped outside her door as a very strong smell hit his nose. One he couldn't quite place, though it worried him.

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast Boy called out.

"Y-Yeah," Raven stammered. "I-I'm fine."

Beast Boy uncovered his nose and the smell suddenly clicked in his mind. Copper. Blood. He changed himself into a beetle, scuttling under the door before transforming back, changing his eyes into cat eyes so he could see in the dark. Raven sat against the back wall, staring at him, terrified, left hand trying to hide several deep gashes on her right wrist, a bloody razor lying beside her.

Within a second, he was kneeling beside her, throwing the razor away and covering her injury with his hand, slowi g the bleeding.

"Raven what the hell!?" He demanded, fear and worry in his voice.

"I...I'm sorry," Raven muttered. "I...I went into town but...some of the people...they were talking and..."

"What is it Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"They...they said..." tears began to stream down her face and she began to sob, Beast Boy wrapping his arms around her, as her wrist had healed already. "They said...I'm a monster. They said the team...the team would be better off without me. That...that you would all celebrate if..."

"Raven you know that's bullshit!" Beast Boy said, pulling her tighter.

"What...what would happen?" Raven sobbed, looking up at him.

Beast Boy pulled back, looking her in the eye.

"Robin would blame himself," Beast Boy said. "Starfire would leave the planet and lose faith in people. Cyborg would short circuit and would be drepressed for months. Rae, we need you."

"What about you?" Raven asked. "What would you do if I died?"

"If I lost you, I'd die too," Beast Boy said honestly, hands gently cupping her face.

Her eyes widened before he gently pulled her lips to his, giving her more than plenty of time to pull away. When their lips met, she sighed, arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer as his moved down to her hips, doing the same. After a moment, he pulled back, wiping the tears off her cheeks and smiling at her.

"Don't you ever worry abiut what others think about you again," Beast Boy smiled. "We all lkve you Rae. _I_ love you. Don't ever doubt that. And don't you ever scare me like this again."

"I won't," Raven smiled, kissing him gently before standing.

Before she could go anywhere, Beast Boy shapeshifted into a dog, quickly lapping the evidence of her actions off of her arm and the side of her face where he had smeared it from his glove. Then, he changed back and pulled the gloves off, hiding them in his pocket.

"For the record, blood tastes aweful," Beast Boy stated.

Raven covered her mouth with a hand, but couldn't hold back her laugh, her hand falling away and exposing her smile. Beast Boy beamed proudly and after a few minutes, the two of them left her room and returned to the commons area hand in hand and Raven leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder, smiling.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
